Don't Make Me Fall in Love with You Again
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Cinta itu berjuta rasa. Perasaan ini sangat menyusahkan. "Kumohon..." (Prekuel 'Did You Know'. Kuroko Tetsuya's PoV. Shounen-ai. Warning Inside. Angst gagal. Review anda berarti :D Cover dari Tumblr/Pixiv.)


**Warning : Shonen-ai. Angst gagal. Kuroko Tetsuya's PoV. Based on RL. Cliche-plot. OOC? Typo? Tidak sesuai EyD. Complicated feelings. Alur cepat. Quick-typing. Unbeta.**

**Disclaimer : Not mine. Don't get any profit.**

**A/N : Yah. Ketika kegalauan saya bisa dijadikan ide fic. Awalnya fic ini mau pake straight-pair (Mengingat semua fic based-on-RL itu straight) Tapi... Saya ga nemu OTP straight saya yang cocok dipake buat ide ini. Akhirnya saya memilih KiKuro.**

**Enjoy.**

_Italic for some-monologue or call_

**.**

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

**.**

**Don't Make Me Fall in Love with You Again**

.

_Aku sudah berpikir terlalu lama._

_Perasaan ini sangat menyusahkan._

_Cinta itu berjuta-rasanya._

_Kupikir-pikir lagi._

_Kata-kata itu ada benarnya._

_Perasaan bahagia yang tidak dapat dibendung._

_Perasaan sakit yang menyesakkan dada hingga tidak bisa bernafas._

_Namun, aku tidak tahan lagi._

_Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menerima konsekuensi ini..._

.

Malam hari ini, bulan purnama bersinar terang didampingi oleh para bintang dan sekutunya. Aku menatap langit hitam tersebut selagi menunggu teleponku dijawab oleh kekasihku.

"Ryouta-kun."

_"Oh! Ada apa, Tetsuyacchi?"_ Suara ceria yang selalu mengisi hariku sekarang tengah terdengar dari ponselku.

"Ryouta-kun-" Suaraku tertahan di kerongkonganku.

_"Tetsuyacchi...?"_

'Kuatkan dirimu, Tetsuya' Aku terus mengucapkannya dalam hati. Layaknya mantra untuk meyakinkan diri, untuk menerima semua konsekuensi itu.

"Sebaiknya kita putus saja."

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Tahun kedua aku bersekolah di Seirin.

Kali ini aku sekelas dengan Furihata-kun dan kembali sekelas dengan Kagami-kun. Tidak ada yang banyak berubah.

Hanya waktu yang selalu berubah.

Bicara tentang waktu...

Sudah 2 bulan sejak aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Tanpa sadar, otakku memaksa untuk mengingat kejadian itu.

"Tunggu. Kenapa, Tetsuyacchi?!"

"Aku sudah cukup lelah dengan semua penantian ini, Ryou- maksudku, Kise-kun. Meski kita sudah menjalin hubungan selama 5 bulan lebih, namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, kau malah semakin sibuk. Kita seperti bukan sepasang kekasih saja."

Ya.

Alasanku untuk mengambil tindakan itu hanya karena perasaan rindu yang tidak bisa kubendung sama sekali. Sakit. Tapi, aku masih menyayanginya.

Namun, karena aku sudah terlalu sering menjalani waktuku tanpa hadirnya, aku sudah terbiasa. Meski, kadang beberapa memori kembali muncul tanpa diminta. Jika aku tidak melakukan ini, mungkin aku hanya dapat kembali menahan rasa sakit di dadaku ini...

Tapi...

Aku sangat egois.

"Oi, Kuroko. Kau akan membantu senpai untuk membagikan lembaran untuk klub kita 'kan?" Tanya Kagami-kun membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menatapnya datar, "Tidak. Kau tahu aku paling tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu."

.

"Bagus! Kita mendapatkan lumayan banyak anggota baru!" Girang kantoku.

"Ayo kita ke Majiba untuk merayakannya!" Ajak Koganei-senpai.

"YOSH!" Dan kami para anggota tim basket Seirin setuju dengan keputusan itu.

"Oh? Kise? Lama tak melihatmu!"

DEG.

Mendengar namanya saja membuatku sesak.

"Apa... Kurokocchi ada di dalam?" Aku mendengarnya. Nada yang ia gunakan sangat... Sedih.

"Kuroko? Oi! Kuroko!" Pekik Kagami-kun.

"Ah, Kuroko. Tidak baik untuk kabur disaat orang lain sedang mencarimu." Kiyoshi-senpai berhasil menarik kaos seragamku sebelum aku pergi jauh dengan misdireksiku.

.

"Kurokocchi..." Caranya memanggil namaku pun masih berbekas di ingatanku. "A-Aku minta maaf-ssu... Kalau aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia saat bersamaku-ssu."

"Tidak... Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena aku sangat egois..." Aku menelitinya dari atas hingga bawah. Seperti bukan dia yang kukenal...

Dia berantakan.

Apa ini karena aku...?

"Kurokocchi tidak salah-ssu..." Gumamnya. "Aku sudah gagal menjadi kekasih yang baik-ssu... Aku ini kekasih yang gagal-ssu..."

"Kise-kun..."

"Aku takut Kurokocchi akan pergi lebih jauh lagi tanpa bisa kugapai-ssu... Kurokocchi..." Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tanpa sengaja memperhatikan titik air jatuh dari sisi wajahnya.

"Ki-Kise-kun... Tolong jangan menangis disini-"

"Kurokocchi... Aku minta maaf... Sungguh... Aku minta maaf..." Dia segera menarikku ke dalam dekapannya. Pelukan yang selalu ia berikan. Namun kali ini berbeda.

"Selama Kurokocchi tidak menjadi milik orang lain, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi..." Dia memberi jeda dan makin memelukku erat, "Apakah Kurokocchi membenciku? Bolehkah aku tetap menjadi temanmu, Kurokocchi...?"

.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Kami kembali ke kehidupan normal kami.

Aku menjalani hariku seperti biasa.

Begitu pula dengan Kise-kun.

Aku tahu perasaan kami masih saling berbalas.

Aku tahu, tapi, aku tidak mengusahakan hubungan ini lagi.

Disaat ada kesempatan, aku selalu menghindarinya.

Perasaan di dalam diriku masih sedikit bergejolak ketika bertemu dengannya, bertatapan mata dengannya.

Tapi...

Aku berpikir akan lebih baik jika dia mencari orang lain.

Berlaku juga untukku.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja dengan Kise?" Tanya Furihata-kun saat tengah istirahat makan siang.

Aku berhenti meminum jusku, "Kenapa Furihata-kun menyarankan hal seperti itu?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Kau tahu, Kuroko. Kalian masih memiliki perasaan yang sama bukan? Kau masih menyukai Kise dan sebaliknya." Jelas Kagami-kun yang tengah memakan roti lapisnya yang besar.

"..." Aku kembali meminum jusku, "Tidak. Aku sedang berusaha untuk melupakan perasaan ini." Aku memandang keluar jendela.

.

_Ya._

_Perasaan ini masih tersisa didalam diriku._

_Masih akan memberikan sedikit sensasi bahagia ketika mengingat beberapa kejadian yang menyenangkan bersamanya._

_Masih akan memberikan sensasi perih saat mengingat penantianku yang sia-sia. Dia lebih mengutamakan kegiatannya._

_Kuakui, kadang aku merindukannya._

_Aku rindu pesan-pesan manisnya._

_Aku rindu suaranya yang dapat menenangkanku._

_Belaiannya yang membuat merasa nyaman._

_Keberadaannya yang selalu membuatku hangat._

_Semua memang terasa menyenangkan._

_Tapi, aku harus bisa melupakannya._

.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Kise, kami masih berlatih. Pergi sana!" Usir Kagami-kun yang sedang mengajari anggota baru tim basket.

Aku menatap pemuda berambut kuning itu yang tengah tersenyum bodoh.

Syukurlah, dia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang seperti biasa.

Namun, anehnya...

Kenapa frekuensi kami bertemu, lebih intens dibandingkan saat kami masih sepasang kekasih?

Kalau terus begini...

Kapan aku bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini sepenuhnya...?

.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Tentu waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Tanpa sadar, kami sudah menginjak tahun ketiga di Seirin.

Bunga sakura kembali bermekaran untuk menyambut murid baru.

Kagami-kun menjadi kapten tim basket yang baru.

Furihata-kun menjadi wakil kapten.

Bicara tentang diri sendiri...

Perasaanku sudah agak berkurang banyak.

Sehingga aku bisa menenangkan diriku bila bertemu dengannya.

Tidak perlu menggunakan misdireksi untuk pergi menghindar.

Namun, aku tidak mengerti lagi.

Apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh sesuatu yang bernama takdir ini?

"Kurokocchi! Kebetulan sekali bertemu disini-ssu! Wah~ Kita sangat sering bertemu belakangan ini-ssu! Apakah ini takdir-ssu!"

"Kise-kun, selamat siang. Kalau begitu, aku ingin membenci takdir itu." Ucapku, "Kise-kun, sedang apa disini?"

"Eh? Kurokocchi tetap kejam seperti biasa-ssu!" Dia menangis buaya, "Oh ya... Tentu saja untuk bekerja-ssu!"

Ya. Tentu saja bekerja. Pertanyaan bodoh apa yang kuajukan tadi.

"Tapi, tentu aku senang bekerja di sekitar Tokyo. Karena aku juga berharap untuk bisa bertemu Tetsuyacchi-ssu..." Lirihnya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Kulihat ekspresi wajahnya melembut, "Kise-kun, apakah kau masih memiliki perasaan padaku?" Tanyaku.

Model itu menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk, "Y-ya-ssu. Tentu saja aku masih menyukai Kurokocchi-ssu..." Jawabnya.

Aku terdiam.

"Oh. Tetsuyacchi! Ayo kita ke Majiba-ssu! Aku sudah selesai bekerja, kok-ssu." Dia mengenggam tanganku dan menarikku pergi.

.

_Apakah kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya menghilangkan perasaan ini?_

_Seberapa berusahanya aku untuk tidak memperbolehkan memori manis muncul tiba-tiba._

_Namun..._

_Hanya dengan beberapa interaksi._

_Hanya dengan beberapa kata manis._

_Kau membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat lagi._

_Kekuatan apa yang kau gunakan?_

_Kumohon..._

_Aku tidak mau merasakan sakit yang sama..._

_Kumohon..._

_Tolong jangan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu lagi..._

.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

.

**A/N : Yah, saya sedang sering merapalkan, "jangan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu lagi." LAGI. Mari capslock itu. Dan maap curcol.**

**Maaf kurang angst. Saya yang nulis sih cenat cenut /ngek.**

**Thank you for reading. Mari buat cenat cenut saya hilang dengan memberikan review /modus XD**


End file.
